


If you’re gonna fuck me, then take off the condom

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Barebacking, Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Impregnation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: Your girlfriend is lovely and has everything you could possibly ask for. She adores you and takes the relationship very seriously. And what could be a better demonstration of affection than bearing your child?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	If you’re gonna fuck me, then take off the condom

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

[talking about an anecdote, slightly excited and tries to suppress her laughter]

And then he just stood up, in the conference room full of board members.

And he just yelled in a pissed-off tone:

[doing an impression] ‘I don’t know what you guys are thinking, but *playtime is over*!’

I almost died trying to stop myself from laughing. It was fucking hilarious.

Everyone else just looked confused or downright embarrassed, and we just sat there staring at each other in silence.

I can’t believe he’s still head of the branch. What a fucking guy.

Well, this is my place. Thanks for the dinner, and thanks for driving me here.

That went by fast, huh? Can’t believe we’ve only been dating for a month. I feel like we’ve known each other since we were kids.

[She kisses him]

See you again soon. Is Friday night still okay for you?

That’s awesome. You take care as well.

[eager] Oh! I almost forgot. I have that vinyl collection I keep telling you about. Do you want to see it?

Sure, come inside.

[short pause]

I hope you don’t mind the mess. [nervous giggles]

Have a seat on the sofa. Can I get you a drink?

[seductively] I know you’re driving. But I wouldn’t mind if you spend the night here.

You made up your mind real quick, huh? [chuckles]

I’ve got some whisky, if that’s fine with you. Do you want ice with it?

[short pause]

There you go. Cheers for office freak-outs. [giggles]

You know, I’m usually a reserved kind of girl. But we just hit it off right away.

I’ve never been the keen one in a relationship. But here I am, arm wrapped around your shoulder, sipping my drink as I cuddle with you.

Something about you just makes you so trustworthy. I don’t have to worry about anything as long as I lie here in your arms.

You’re too sweet. I’m so glad I snatched you up before other girls could. [chuckles]

[kisses and gentle making out]

I love you, babe. 

No, seriously, I mean it. Every day we didn’t spend together, I just find myself thinking about you and missing you.

Do you even realise how much you’ve been driving me crazy?

Sometimes I would sit at my desk at work, and you’d text me. Which made me think about you.

Your hair when it curls up naturally, and your dimple on the chin as you smile…

And that’s enough to get me wet. I have to go to the toilet and rub one off. I can’t help it.

[more kisses]

Don’t give me the innocent look now. You’ve been staring at my cleavage the entire dinner, you fucking perv. [chuckles]

The zipper is on the back. Can you feel it?

[He undresses her]

Didn’t expect that I was wearing sexy lingerie the whole time, did you? I bought this set to surprise you. Do you like it?

Thanks, babe. You sure know how to make a girl feel special.

Pick me up with your arms, and just… Carry me to the bedroom.

Come on, show me what I’ve been daydreaming about all this time.

You’ve got an amazing cock, babe. It’s just so perfect in every way.

[kisses and slurps]

It needs to be loved, and taken care of. 

I want to memorise every vein along your shaft.

As I slowly lick your head along the slit.

Tapping it on the tongue feels so great, I know. [tapping noises]

[Improvise a blowjob for the next minute]

Can you feel it pressing up against the back of my throat?

I love it when you push my limits like that.

[Improvise some deepthroating and gagging for the next minute]

Hold my head down… Deeper, don’t worry about the resistance.

[violent gags and coughs]

I knew you’d love fucking my mouth like that.

I’ll lie face down on the bed, so you can take me from behind.

Wait, babe. Where are you going?

We don’t need it. Just shove it right in.

I mean, I’m glad that you’re considerate and you brought a condom. But seriously, there’s no use for that. Put it away.

I know that I don’t have anything, and I’m pretty sure you don’t either. So, what’s the point?

Trust me, sweetie. I *want* you to fuck a baby inside me.

Let me put it this way. If you’re gonna fuck me, then take off the condom.

If I want some rubber sliding inside my pussy, I’d play with my dildo. But I *need* your magnificent cock penetrating me, fucking me raw as I feel every inch of it. 

So no, throw away the condom. *Fuck me* like how it’s meant to be done. 

[loud moan and gasp as he inserts]

That’s right, babe! I don’t give a fuck about getting pregnant, I just want your cock filling me up.

Faster, faster! I love it when you get rough, so you better put in some effort.

[Improvise some sensual moaning and sex noises]

Please, please breed me like there’s no tomorrow. 

You own this pussy, babe. You can do whatever you want with it.  
  
[muffled voice]

Ah! You’re holding me face down into the pillow.

[muffled moaning and pleading ensue]

[she comes up for air, gasping]

Mark me from the inside, babe. Please just fill up my pussy with your white, fertile seed. I’m begging you. Please give it to me.

I want nothing more than your baby inside me. So you can claim me and introduce me as your woman, and everyone would know.

I can feel it! Your cock is pulsing, something’s about to come out.

You better not pull out, you hear me? I swear, if you even dare cum anywhere but inside me, I will be so *fucking pissed off*. I’ll fucking break up with you.

[loud moans as both orgasm]

That’s it! Flood my womb with your hot, sticky cum. More! I want all of it!

[panting and catching her breath]

You did a great job, babe. Nothing makes me feel better than draining your balls.

Shit, some of it is leaking out. Better push it back inside.

[licking her fingers] The only downside is that I can’t taste your cum with my pussy. I miss how delicious you are.

I’d be a great mother for your child, right? Just look at my body, I know it’s prime breeding material.

Such a shame that pregnancy takes so long. I can’t wait for you to knock me up again. [chuckles]

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
